Love Angels
by Mrs.ConstancioMahone
Summary: Amu's at Ikuto's Funeral. What will happen when she founds a note on her lap? Is it really from him? Read to find out :D WARNING Character Deaths O.O MY first fanfic 3


_**Love Angels**_

**Lovely-chan- Konichiwa minna-san! Please read this one shot for Shugo chara :D Read and Review!:D**

**P.S. If you dont like it please do not give any harsh comments just tell me things to make it better :) Thank you! :D**

**Now on with the story! :D **

_**

* * *

Flashback...**_

_**Amu's POV**_

"Amu, I'm sorry for leaving you like this but I need to find my father to pursue my dream of being a violinist."

"But-" I was interrupted by feeling something wet on my lips. _Ikuto's kissing me!_

When I was finally about to get into the kiss he pulled away. Seeing his sapphire eyes made me cry all over again. "Please don't cry it's only for a few years I'm sorry." He said as he pulled me to an embrace.

He told me not to cry so I didn't. But inside, my heart was breaking into a million pieces."P-promise me you'll come back to me. Please" I begged him while holding onto his shirt.

"Of course I'm coming back. Why wouldn't I come back? I love you Amu." With those last words he turned around and left to his plane scheduled to go to America. "I love you too Ikuto." Tears started to leave my eyes as I turned around to leave the airport.

_**Present Time...**_

"Amu, it's time to go. Are you sure you can go with me?" My best friend Hoshina Utau asked me.

"Of course I'm going to be okay. I don't love him anymore." I said like it was obvious while shrugging. _'Why do I lie to myself? I know I love him. Why can't I admit it? I'm so lousy. Maybe I shouldn't go. _

"Okay then, let's go." Utau said heading to her Black Porsche. I paused for a moment before followed her sitting in the back seat. I was looking at myself to see if I'm dressed properly to go to this funeral. **(I'm to lazy to describe what she's wearing and I have homework so just look on my profile) **_'Why am I so worried about what I'm wearing? No one there is special. Its not like I'm going to see __**him**__ there. But I have to admit I look pretty good'_

"Amu? AMU? AMU!"

"Hn?"

"We're here. You sure you could get through this

"Of course. Like I told you, I don't love him anymore."

"Then why are you coming?"

"..." _ Why am I coming? I don't know myself. Wait yes I do. I love him. I still do. Why did he have to go and die? Why did he have to leave me? Why? Why? WHY? _The next thing I know I'm crying."Amu, don't cry. Everything's going to be okay." Utau then hugged me.

I pushed her away and wiped away my tears. "I'm going to be fine don't worry about me." I said as I passed her and into the funeral house. '_I really hope she is going to be okay.' _Utau thought as she hurried to the funeral house.

**(Good time to stop the chapter right? Well I was actually thinking of making it a one-shot.)**

_'There he is. My first love,' _I thought as I touched he's cold face. _'why did he have to die?' _I turned and walked to sit next to Utau. I felt a cold gush of wind. "Utau, did you feel that?

"Feel what?"

"Nevermind" _'What was that?'_ I looked down and saw a little piece of paper on my lap that said 'To Amu' I opened up the little piece of paper and gasped. _'It's his hand writing! I know it anywhere!'_

_Dear Amu,_

_I know you probably thinking,'It's his handwriting' and yes it is my handwriting. Your very own Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I know I'm dead and all but I just want you to know I love you. I always will. Even though i'm dead right now I' will always love you. Nothing and no one can tear us apart. I repeat NO ONE. After all these years, I still do. I bet your thinking, 'He's repeating himself'' well I know I am. I just want you to get the message._

_I love you Amu Hinamori._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi (I know my letter is crappy but please bear with me.)_

_**Normal POV (the first one .)**_

"WHY? THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME?" Amu then runs out into the street without knowing where she's going. **BEEP! BEEP! **A black car was zooming to her not even slowing down. When she finally took notice, it was to late. The next thing you know it she's on the floor bleeding to her death.

_**Amu's POV (normal POV was short .)**_

'_Amu? Amu wake up.' _I opened my eyes to meet sapphire._ 'IKUTO? What are you doing here? Aren't you dead? Wait! If I can see you doesn't that mean I'm dead too?_

_'Amu your thinking much. Just come with me. Heavens better then this living hell that we call life.' _Ikuto held his hand out and I gladly took it. _'I'm finally glad that I could be with the one I love' _I thought as we faded into a bright light.

* * *

**Lovely-chan: Soooo what do you think? Just tell me in your Review please!**

**Disclaimer Timeee! :D**

**Yoru/Miki: Lovely-chan does own Shugo Chara! :D**


End file.
